Tuilere
by Smeagol
Summary: **Chapter Four Up!**After the war of the Ring, the remaining Fellowship is sent to Gondor for a quest, and Pippin's little sister wants to come, so she disguises herself and.................(read and review!)
1. Prologue

This is the first fanfic with a character I created. Read & Review, hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Tuilere.  
  
Pippin rolled the name on his tongue. His new sister.suddenly, he noticed something.he was no longer the youngest in the family.ha, not always the one to be picked on! He thought.but could he dare to tease the bundle in his mom's arms.  
  
The new arrival was unlike most hobbits-even as a baby Pippin could see that, and when she grew.how would she appear then? It wasn't only her name that was elvish, Tuilere-"spring-day" but her facial features, her elegant body, and the way she moved, as he would later notice. If it wasn't for her height and her furry feet, she was easily an elf.  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Roo! Tiru!" called Pippin.  
  
  
  
Tuilere came, answering to both of her nicknames. She was seven now (by human standards-I don't know what it would be for a hobbit), with bright sparkling eyes, and abnormally straight hair (for a hobbit) with only a gentle wave, making her look more elvish than ever. "Yes, Pip?" she asked, gleeful to please him.  
  
"Um.well, it's not a good thing."  
  
"It isn't.?" she said, not quite understanding.  
  
  
  
"Tiru, you know how sometimes in a story, there is a hero who goes far away?" he said slowly, trying to make it simple enough for her to be understand.  
  
  
  
"Yes? Why is that bad, Pippin?"  
  
  
  
"Well, your big brother Pippin is going on this adventure, and he may not come back for a long time." he hesitated, trying to make it so she would understand.  
  
  
  
"Well, you have to come back to take care of your little sister!" she said, thinking it all a joke.  
  
"Roo.I'm not kidding.I'm afraid I may never come back." he said, suddenly sad. Tiru tasted the words slowly, and with unusual maturity for someone her age, she replied, "Pippin, I love you." She began crying and hugged him. She understood what was happening.  
  
That was only the prologue. Just so you know the plot of the story, let me summarize what's to come..after the War of the Ring, Pip returns and Roo is waaayyyy different (been spending too much time with the elves, she's really solemn). When Pip gets a quest in Gondor (you'll see what) Roo wants to come with him, but no one will let her as she is too young, and (people being so sexist in the Lord of the Rings) 'cause she's a girl. But the elves think she should go, because they know she is different somehow.and she will go, somehow. Well, it's a lot better than it sounds, and all you Gollum fans out there (mainly meaning me) Sméagol is sooo in this story, in way you wouldn't expect, (I'll leave it as a surprise). Well, review, and I'll keep writing! 


	2. SpringDay, WinterNight

Thanks for the reviews! And, though I promised Gollum will be coming, he's not coming into the story for a little while, but don't worry, 's still a good story (I hope) till then...enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (I forgot for the last chapter) Most of this story belongs to Tolkien not me, etc., etc., etc.  
  
Chapter One : Spring-Day, Winter-Night  
  
"Tuilere!" Pippin had just stepped into his home for the first time since the War of the Ring. He was disappointed to find she was nowhere around. He had already greeted the rest of his family, and had been half expecting to find littleRoo waiting for him. Of course not! He thought. How was she to know he was coming?  
  
He turned out of her room, ready to head to the kitchen, but stopped right in his tracks. In the door, a more solemn, mature looking Tiru stood. For a moment, no one did anything, then, a second later, Roo ran into Pippin's arms and hugged him.  
  
"Pip! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
But Pippin could tell.this was not the Roo he had left behind. She was more solemn, mature seeming. Pippin couldn't explain this.  
  
"Tiru..have you been to see the elves?" he asked suddenly.  
  
She didn't answer, but that was enough for Pippin. He knew he would never be able to cross the gap that now parted them.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Several years had passed. Pippin didn't feel like he was at home anymore. Everyone seemed to handle him awkwardly. Most of the hobbits seemed so dull and stupid. He was taller than everyone else, and knew he was less ignorant. And then Roo.little Roo grew farther apart from him everyday. He didn't know what she did with the elves but he guessed by now, she could speak elvish, and was probably skilled with some weapon. He always asked her, but he could never connect.  
  
"Roo..want to go to Maggot's and get some vege..." he trailed off, hoping that the past could mend the future for both of them. Who was he kidding? He didn't have any urge to play some silly trick, and obviously, Roo didn't want to, either. She was no longer the happy, little Spring-Day, but she was the solemn, wise Winter-Night.  
  
And Pippin didn't like this new hobbit. He would do something about it.  
  
But, before he could find her, he was stopped in the door way. A Man, dressed with the Gondorian armor stood there.  
  
"Peregrin Took? A message from the King Elessar."  
  
  
  
I like these cliff-hangers! I know that chapter was somewhat slow, but, it will get more exciting, I promise. (And for those of you who don't already know, Elessar is Aragorn) And, one more note---If I don't get motivated properly *cough*reviews*cough* then it might take a while before I update the story....... 


	3. Arvarad

Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter.  
  
Pippin took the letter, and the Gondorian left, mounting his horse as several hobbits stopped to stare. Pippin read the letter quietly, but when he was done, he didn't look too pleased.  
  
"I'm leaving," he told everyone that night during dinner, "King Elessar, Strider, has gone missing."  
  
No one said anything. Then -"I'm coming." Said Tiru suddenly. "I knew about this. I am meant to go."  
  
Only Pippin knew what this meant-the elves thought she should go.  
  
"I can't allow you too. You're too young, and.." Pippin stopped suddenly, "you're a girl."  
  
Tiru stood up angrily. "So what? That has nothing to do with it! And I'll bet I'm more skilled with weapons than you yourself are!"  
  
In a quiet, final tone, Pippin, though he knew he was breaking her heart, said, "No. You are not coming."  
  
The rest of the family said nothing.  
  
The next morning, Tuliere went to the elves and told them what had happened.  
  
"You will disguise yourself and go along." Said one of them. And that was that.  
  
The next day, Pippin left for Rivendell. He was to meet Merry at the inn. When he arrived, Merry was already there, and across from him, sat another figure, too heavily hooded to see their features. The hobbit was wearing rather odd clothing-a long sleeved silk shirt buttoned down the middle and pants, both easy to move around in. Around his face (for he had introduced himself to Merry already) was a scarf, covering half his face. He had, under the cloak he wore, several weapons neither of the hobbits had ever seen.  
  
"Who's your friend 'ere Merry?" Pippin asked upon arrival.  
  
"I am Arvarad." The scarf muffled the voice somewhat.  
  
"Hello, then Arv-Ava-um, can I call you something easier?" Pippin said, after stumbling over the name.  
  
"Varad, then." He answered.  
  
"Varad, I am Peregrin Took, though I am generally called Pippin."  
  
"Yes, so I have heard from your friend Merry."  
  
As Arvarad contented himself with his drink, Pippin leaned closer to Merry and whispered.  
  
"Merry, how do you know you can trust this Varad?" Pippin whispered silently.  
  
"The elves introduced him to me. You can trust the elves I believe. They wanted me to take him along."  
  
Varad suddenly spoke up. "I think it is time we left." As Varad stood, Pippin suddenly realized how childlike his stature was. But he said nothing, as he trusted the elves very much. "We are going to Gondor, and are you aware there are still orcs in existence?"  
  
"Yes. I am." Must trust the elves, Pippin thought. The muffled voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Good. I have brought horses." Varad said.  
  
"Horses?!" said Pippin, "You've got to be crazy! We're hobbits! How can we ride a horse?"  
  
"You'll learn." Varad answered.  
  
"Yeah..sure." Pip shook his head in doubt.  
  
Outside, three grand horses stood ready. Varad easily climbed into the saddle of a black, graceful mare. He grabbed on to the reins and with great skill, managed to use it as ladder to climb into the saddle.  
  
Neither Merry or Pippin thought they could complete this feat, but Merry stood atop a crate and from there managed to get atop the horse. Pip doing the same.  
  
As the horses suddenly lurched forward, Pippin toppled off, landing in the mud. Things were not going well.  
  
"Darn beast..." muttered Pippin.  
  
  
  
Well, if I get enough reviews, I should be posting the next chapter soon. I've hoped by now everyone has figured out that Arvarad is Tuilere. 


	4. Misfortunes

This is really pathetic. I've had this chapter ready for a month or so, and I thought I had posted it, and suddenly realized I hadn't!! How pathetic is that?? (don't answer)  
  
  
  
Pippin didn't think he had ever felt so sore. After riding for many days, with barely any stops, it was no wonder he hurt. Several times he had begged Varad to slow down, but Varad shook his head.  
  
Pippin had gained a strong dislike for him. And, he wondered, he never takes off that scarf over his mouth.  
  
But Merry trusted him, as would he. On the seventeenth day, Arvarad agreed to stop for two nights to rest.  
  
"We are near Gondor." Varad mused, looking up into the horizon. Merry said nothing, and the lull of the night slowly put Pippin to sleep.  
  
Rough hands. Darkness. Pain, sharp pain. Pippin woke up, and in horror, found he could not see. He reached his hands to his face to find a clothe bound tightly around his head. Rough hands shook him awake, and a punch into he stomach, jerking pain into him, got him to get up, clutching his stomach. His hands were tied behind his back, and Pippin could tell they were not outside-no light shone through the clothe around his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Merry?" he called weakly, "Varad?"  
  
"Shut up." Said a harsh voice, kicking him roughly. In horror, Pippin recognized the voices. Orcs had gotten them. Some of the orcs that had not been killed, or had gone into hiding.  
  
For how many days this continued, he did not know. Where Merry and Varad were, he could not guess.  
  
A sudden, sharp cry split the air. Lots of clanging metal all of a sudden. The clothe bound around his eyes suddenly came lose. Varad. Varad looked to see if he was okay, and then turned back to the charging orcs, weapons drawn.  
  
The Pippin's surprise, instead of a sword, Varad had a pair of sickles, modified into deadly weapons, which he used skillfully. And, to add to that, ninja throwing stars were being flung everywhere, with great aim, whenever Varad could transfer both sickles into one hand.  
  
Orcs fell by the numbers. Pippin didn't see Merry, but Varad stuffed into his hand an orc sword. A foul weapon, but the hobbit had no other choice.  
  
The small figure of Varad leaped up high, and, sickles sharp and steady, he slashed into the side of one of the orcs, who clutched its side, and then fell. Three others dropped, with ninja stars buried in their scalp. They were all dead or injured.  
  
Varad grabbed Pippin's hand, whispering quickly, "Merry is with me, don't worry. Come quietly and keep your weapon drawn."  
  
  
  
Yup the chapter ends there, it's kind of a cliffy, and I like to have people upset at me and my cliffies. Review. This time, hopefully I'll remember to post the new chapter I write!! 


End file.
